The Prank
by Triavalon
Summary: In a somewhat sequel to Wardrobe Malfunction, Albedo decides to get back at Ben by playing a frightening little April Fool's day prank on him. Set during unspecified time in Omniverse, 16 year old timeline. No pairing


Title: The Prank

Chapter: 1/1- Halloween for April Fools

Show: Ben 10

Rating: K+

Warnings: Maybe robbery and breaking and entering… but Albedo is a villain anyways. With me, no pairing probably deserves to be a warning though.

Date Updated: 3/6/2013

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever show this story is based on. No profit is earned from the making of this story. (Yay Templates!)

Comments: In a somewhat sequel to Wardrobe Malfunction, ( s/8502503/1/Wardrobe-Malfunction) Albedo decides to get back at Ben by playing a frightening little April Fool's day prank on him. Set during unspecified time in Omniverse, 16 year old timeline.

* * *

"I just don't think this is a good idea Albedo," Hugh complained as he gently sat a bird down in a crate, "We're stealing."

"It is all worth it to get back at that… that… imbecile!" Albedo growled as he stuffed a frightened and clucking bird into a crate himself, "I finally have a way to get back at Tennyson; to show him the emotional trauma he has put me through. I am not going to pass this opportunity up."

"If you say so…" Hugh sighed. He could see the other two actors twirling their fingers…. or maybe the right word is vines and talons… Anyway, he could see them motioning to their heads to call the teen crazy. Hugh growled at them slightly and they flinched back in shock. Albedo looked up at him and glared.

"If you take offense to the job, you are free to leave," Albedo warned in a dark and insulted tone. Hugh pulled back and whimpered weakly, not daring to explain his action to the less than sane Galvan, "Besides, after we are done, we will be returning these messy birds."

"Won't the police be looking for them?" The Necrofriggian actor asked before coughing. He had a spread out his wings to hold his balance, revealing their frayed edges. Hugh knew his name and the name of the other actor, but couldn't pronounce them, so he never bother bothered. He could barely pronounce the name of the actor's home plant, Mickleday or something like that, and it was a simple name to that species! In the end, the group had just chosen to dub the two Swamps and Fridge, and although they fought it a bit, they eventually gave in.

"Leave the thinking to me," Albedo huffed, "We don't have to put them back in their respective cages, we just need to leave them somewhere near and tip the cops. It isn't that complicated of a plan."

"To a Galvan," Swamps noted almost silently.

"Just keep packing these birds up before we get caught," Albedo hissed.

* * *

"Are you sure Ben won't catch us?" Hugh asked nervously as the four snuck around the side of Ben's house.

"It told you earlier," Albedo groaned, "He is currently investigating the odd series of thefts of these odd avians. His mother is shopping and his father is at work, leaving their house empty. Our concern should be over not getting in quick enough and having the neighbors spot us."

"I just don't get it though," Hugh stated innocently, "Why go through all this when you can just use the information to make the Omnitrix work for you?"

"That Omnitrix was built, or at least completed, after I had rebelled against Azmuth," Albedo explained impatiently, "No doubt Azmuth set it so that each security validation sequence can only be used once. Are you ready to move those crates in yet?"

"Right here," Swamps answered as he motioned to the crates.

"Let's go then," Albedo nodded as he transformed himself into a Necrofriggian. Working with the other, he scooped the cages into his arms and fazed through the wall. Setting the boxes down on the other side quickly and grabbing more, the duo moved each one of the containers and swiftly pulled the other two aliens through the wall. When Albedo transformed back into a human, he was smirking in delight, "Now to Ben's room, down that hall and to the end."

The four slipped down the hall quickly and set up the crates at the far end of Ben's room, stacking the many cages up the wall. Albedo waved for the other aliens to leave as he grinned wildly at is work and Fridge slipped them back through the wall. All that was left was to wait for Ben and spring the trap.

* * *

"I'm back," Ben called into the empty house as he swung open the door. Upon hearing the emptiness of the house, he shrugged and closed the door again, "She must not be home yet. This always happens. She'll go out for 'just eggs and only eggs' and she'll come back with so much it will take Four-arms four trips to empty the car."

"Honk!" A distant bird cried.

"I don't think I've ever heard a bird like that. And… it sounded like it was coming from down the hall…" Ben growled. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "If you are an alien, you need to come out. I know you are here!"

"Honk!" The bird called again, making no understandable response. Ben put his hand against the Omnitrix and walked down the hall towards the noise. The sound cried out again as he reached the end of the hall, proving the thought that the alien bird-thing must have been in his room, "Honk!"

"Last warning. Either come out or I'm coming in," Ben warned as he pressed his hand onto the knob of the door. No answer came and Ben twisted the knob, "Fine then. I'm coming-"

Ben was pushed into the room quickly and forcibly, his door slamming closed before he could see the one that had tricked him. A slightly blue glowing force field spread across the room, trapping the boy inside, at least for a while. That was not what concerned Ben though.

"Those- Those are…" Ben whimpered as he stared at the hidden corner of his room. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he stared at the crates and their contents. He nearly ripped his voice to shreds with a scream he would have never thought even Julie could scream, "PEEEAAACOOOOCCCKSSSS!"

A voice laughed maliciously from the other side of the door as another new sound was heard. The doors to the cages buzzed mechanically and a red light turned on next to each. They snapped open quickly and the cramped birds began pouring out of the cages like a nightmarish waterfall. They strutted around the room, attracted towards Ben's trembling form and honked mindlessly. They fanned their tails and ran around, making Ben scream once more.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please!" Ben cried as he ran to the door. He scratched at the guarded plywood a few moments before noticing the bright red writing under his palms.

"April fool's," The message read mockingly as Ben began to cry in fear. The door just laughed harder.

* * *

"Albedo," An old voice stated in a firm, disappointed tone. Albedo stopped laughing and flinched, feeling a shadow fall over him. He shakily removed the force field generator from the wall and ducked as Ben came barreling out. The frightened and mindless boy didn't even notice Albedo sitting on the other side of his door, just running out of the house.

"Magister Tennyson," Albedo chuckled nervously. He moved to run, but the old man caught him with a stiff hand, "What a surprise to see you here. I was just having a little fun with Ben…"

"You realize I have to tell Azmuth about this, right?" Max asked rhetorically.

"Yes…" Albedo answered with a depressed sigh.


End file.
